candace_the_teenage_girlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Trouble for Lightning McQueen
This is the eighth episode of Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends. Cast *Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Thomas (Both the main characters) *Oscar (from Fish Hooks) as Edward (Both wise and kind) *Hercules (TUGS) as Henry (Both wise) (Cameo) *Big Mac (TUGS) as Gordon (Both proud) (Cameo) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) as James (Both vain) (Cameo) *Gremlins (Gremlins) as Troublesome Trucks *Finn McMissile (Cars 2) as Thomas's Driver *Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) as Thomas's Fireman *Elephants (The Jungle Book) as Coaches *Ringo Starr as the Narrator *Candace (Phineas & Ferb) as Emily (mentioned) *Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Molly (mentioned) *Isabella (Phineas & Ferb) as Rosie (mentioned) *Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Flora (mentioned) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) as Mavis (mentioned) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) as Lady (mentioned) *Maya (Maya and Miguel) as Daisy (mentioned) *Red Bird (Angry Birds) as Sir Topham Hatt Transcript *Narrator: Lightning McQueen will not stop being a nuisance. Night after night, he keeps the other characters awake. *Lightning McQueen: I'm tired of pushing wagons. (images himself shunting wagons) I want to see the world. *Narrator: The other characters do not take much notice, for McQueen is a race car with a long tongue. But one night, Oscar comes to the house. He is a kind little catfish and feels sorry for McQueen. *Oscar: I've got some gremlins to take home tomorrow, and if you take them instead of me, I'll push wagons in the yard. *Lightning McQueen: Thank you. *Narrator: Said McQueen. *Lightning McQueen: That will be nice. *Narrator: Next morning, Oscar and McQueen asked their drivers, and when they said yes, McQueen ran off happily to find gremlins. Now the gremlins were silly and noisy. They talk a lot and don't attend to what they are doing. And I'm sorry to say they play tricks on an character who is not used to them. Oscar knows all about the gremlins. He warns McQueen to be careful but McQueen is too excited to listen. (coupling gets fastened) The shunter fastened the coupling and when the stoplight said green, McQueen was ready. The guard blew his whistle. *Lightning McQueen: Beep Beep. *Narrator: Answered McQueen and started off. (McQueen starts to move) But the gremlins weren't ready. *Gremlins: Oh! Oh! *Narrator: They screamed. *Gremlins: Wait, McQueen, wait! *Narrator: But McQueen wouldn't wait. *Lightning McQueen: Come on, come on. *Narrator: He said. *Gremlins: All right, don't fuss! All right, don't fuss! *Narrator: Grumbled the gremlins. McQueen began going faster and faster. *Lightning McQueen: Wheee! (McQueen honks as he heads through Hercules's tunnel that Hercules was shut up) *Narrator: He said, as he rushed through Hercules's tunnel. *Lightning McQueen: Hurry, hurry. *Narrator: Called McQueen. He was feeling proud of himself. But the gremlins grew crosser and crosser. At last, McQueen slowed down as he came to Big Mac's hill. *Finn McMissile: Steady, now, steady. *Narrator: Warned Finn McMissile, as McQueen reached the top. He began to put on his brakes. *Lightning McQueen: We're stopping, we're stopping! *Narrator: Called McQueen. (McQueen stops, but is bumped by the gremlins, and is forced to speed down the hill) *Gremlins: Oh, really? *Narrator: Answered the gremlins bumping them to each other. *Gremlins: Have it your way! *Narrator: Before the driver could stop them they had pushed McQueen down the hill and were rattling and laughing behind them. Poor McQueen tried hard to stop them from making him go to fast. *Lightning McQueen: Stop pushing, stop pushing! *Narrator: He hissed. But the troublesome gremlins took no notice. *Gremlins: Go on! Go on! *Narrator: They giggled in their silly way. *Holley Shiftwell: There's the school! Oh dear, what shall we do? *Narrator: Cried Holley Shiftwell. McQueen and the foolish gremlins rattled straight through and swerved into the parking lot. McQueen shut his eyes. *Lightning McQueen: I must stop! (McQueen stops just in time, but bumps the gremlins, and sees that he has stopped) *Gremlins: Ouch! *Narrator: When he opened his eyes, he saw he had stopped just off the road. There watching him was.. Red Bird. *Red Bird: What are you doing here, McQueen? *Narrator: He asked. *Lightning McQueen: I've brought Oscar's gremlins. *Narrator: McQueen answered. *Red Bird: Why did you come so fast? *Lightning McQueen: (gulps before he drips some tears) I didn't mean to. I was pushed. *Narrator: Said McQueen. *Red Bird: You've got to learn about gremlins, McQueen. After pushing them about here for a few weeks, you'll know almost as much about them as Oscar, and will now be a Really Useful Racecar. *Narrator: This time, McQueen got to do different jobs.